ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sensational Spider-Man: Wrath of the Thousand
The Sensational Spider-Man: Wrath of the Thousand is a made for TV movie based on the TV series Sensational Spider-Man. The movie went in to production shortly after the season two finale. It is canon to the series and takes place between seasons two and three. It is very loosely based on the comic Coming of the Thousand, but is so different it is basically a completely different story. Cast *Yuri Lowenthal as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Jesse McCartney as Jason Macendale *Grey DeLisle as Gwen Stacy *Philece Sampler as Aunt May Parker *Bryce Papenbrook as Carl King/The Thousand Plot Peter is swinging through the city recapping the past year of his life. He comes across a group of criminals robbing a bank and manages to stop them. They are arrested, but the man driving the police car suddenly stops the car. He turns and faces the criminals before opening his mouth wide open. A large spider jumps out of his mouth and grabs one of the criminals. The next morning, Peter hears of the attack and decides to investigate, finding out one of the criminals has gone missing. He speaks with Gwen about this, with both of them coming to the same conclusion: the only way a criminal could escape in such a tight space is if the man driving the car let them go. However, that just raises more questions, but there's no time to think about it as there's another bank robbery going on. Peter shows up and the robber turns out to be the escaped criminal. The two get in to a fight, ending on top of the bank's roof. Many police get involved to take the criminal down, forcing the criminal to jump off the roof to escape. However, before he jumps he says something that sends chills down Peter's back. He simply says: "So long, Pete." After this fight, Peter begins panicking as he thinks a villain finding out who you really are is the worst possible thing for a superhero. Peter manages to calm himself down until he gets a call from Aunt May who tells him to come home as soon as possible. He shows up in a panic, but as it turns out, May was just throwing Peter a surprise birthday party. Relieved, Peter has some cake and speaks with a few of his friends, including Jason Macendale, who comments that he's surprised Peter still enjoys his birthday. When questioned on this, Jason reveals Peter lost his Uncle Ben on his birthday. Jason realizes what he said and tries to say sorry, but Peter tells him it's fine as Ben died a year ago. Peter then remembers his origin story. He was bitten by a spider at Roxxon Labs and attempted to use his powers just to make money. He fought and defeated the wrestler Crusher Hogan, but wasn't payed as much as he was promised. Because of this, when the man who ran the match was mugged, Peter let the burglar go, claiming it's not his problem. This turned out to be the biggest mistake of Peter's life, as the next day, his birthday, his Uncle Ben was shot and killed. Peter trakced the burglar and beat him violently before finding out the killer was the burgler he let free. He had the burglar arrested and learned that with great power comes great responsibility. The next day, Peter is swinging through the city in search of the criminal who knows his name. However, the criminal finds him as he jumps off of a building and grabs Peter mid air. The two get in to another fight, this time ending in Peter's web shooters running out and the criminal hanging Peter off a building. Peter demands to know who the criminal is and why he knows his name, but all the criminal says is that Peter is still the good old Puny Parker before dropping Peter. Peter manages to save himself by air diving towards a building and sticking on to it. The criminal then reveals his powers when he once again dives for Peter, this time having spiders jump out of his mouth and go for Peter. This leaves the criminal as just a pile of clothing, absorbing his whole body. Peter manages to dodge the spiders and escapes as the spiders disappear in to the shadows behind them. Later, Peter has a brain storming session with Gwen, with Peter remembering only his bullies used to call him Puny Parker, meaning most likely this enemy is an old bully of Peter's. Peter doesn't have to wonder for long as the spiders from before crawl out of the shadows and reveal they are all the consciousness of a single person: Carl King. Peter's worst bully. Or as King is going by now, "The Thousand". King's spiders then come together to form a figure with glowing yellow eyes, which King reveals is his "body without a body". Peter tries to fight Carl, but two of King's spiders bite Peter and Gwen, stunning them. King then reveals he was there the day Peter was bitten, and that he actually saw Peter get bitten. King thought Peter would just throw up and pass out and wanted to be there to see it, but instead watched as Peter began crawling a wall. King wanted these powers for his own, and thus ran back in to Roxxon Labs. He found the spider which had already died. So instead of having it bite him, King ate the spider. King returned home, where his powers activated. His spiders came out of him and ended up taking over the body of King's own mother. But instead of acting how a normal person would react, King wanted to see if he could use his powers again and purposely took over his own father. Over the course of the year, King saw Peter grow in fame and thought it should have been him. Because of this, King hopped body to body until his jealousy finally peaked and he decided to hunt down and kill Peter. However, while monologuing, the toxin in Peter's system wears off, and he punches King's spider body, with many of King's spiders splatting on the wall. Angered by this, King tries to possess Gwen, but Peter manages to save her. After this, King changes his sights to Peter for his new host. The two then have their final fight, during which King possesses many people, including a truck driver, a street gang leader, and a random man. Peter thinks there's no way to stop King, as every time he splats one of his spiders two more take its place. By the end of the fight, King is a massive hulking seven foot tall beast. However, Peter then remembers that King said his spiders where his consciousness, meaning if he can find a way to take out all of his spiders at the same time he can take care of King once and for all. Just as he gets this idea, Peter spots the glowing sign of Roxxon Labs. Peter mocks King calling him a immature bully who's afraid of women, King insults Peter back claiming he's still the same walking pair of glasses before chasing after Peter, who leads him to the Roxxon sign. They fight in front of it for a bit, with the news showing up to report on the battle. Peter then webs the sign a bunch of times before jumping in to the air, landing on the road bellow and pulling the sign down on top of King. The sign's electricity completely shocks King, killing every last one of his spiders. After all this, Peter turns to the news reporters and simply says that he can explain. The next day, Peter is heading outside as Aunt May watches the news report on Spider-Man's fight with the Thousand. Peter walks to Gwen's home, where it's revealed Gwen saw the sam news report. She asks if any spiders could have survived, with Peter admitting there are without a doubt spiders who survived the attack, but there'll be so few of them it won't matter. Meanwhile, one of King's spiders thinks to itself how it felt being so big, revealing he felt powerful and can't believe Peter beat him. King goes on to say that he felt big, but now he's so, so small. It's then zooms out, showing King standing on a web in someone's attic, revealing just how small he really is. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Films